


Leave-Taking

by RiantMeretseger (Silver_storyteller)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dom!Yami, Dubious Consent, Extremely Irresponsible BDSM Practices, Flogging, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, PWP, Sub!Yuugi, Vampire!Yami, With a dash of worldbuilding, bloodthrall!Yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_storyteller/pseuds/RiantMeretseger
Summary: Yuugi, personal thrall of the vampire king, has a job to do, and it's going to take him away from home for a while. So before then, he and Yami say farewell in their own 'special' way.





	Leave-Taking

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is the first time I've written smut ever, and... it's certainly a thing, that happened. Then my brain went "But what if...character development? What if...plot?" And it's safe to say I've got some more planned for this universe. Shout-out to CandyassGoth, whose fic 'Pretty Pet' was the inspiration for this. I am, as always, open to criticism, especially if I missed a warning or tag.

Yuugi watched the supplies being loaded onto the cart from the second story window of the castle's tower. Sparse snowflakes were beginning to fall, but if all went well, they would beat the worst of the winter snow. It was a five-day trip to their destination and it would be at least another week before they returned to the castle. It would be the longest time he'd been away from home in over three years-- since before he had become Yami's thrall. Something twisted in his gut at the thought.

He sensed someone approaching behind him. It was a sensation more felt than heard, for Yami's footsteps were cat-like, too quiet to be heard. The shadows cast on the wall from the flickering fireplace seemed to creep closer to him, seeking to embrace. Yuugi was unperturbed; shadows always followed the vampires. Cool hands clutched his shoulders and a shiver went down his spine. He leaned into the strong arms behind him and allowed his eyes to drift half-shut.

Yami growled, low and possessive, and Yuugi smiled. "I don't like it," Yami said. "Your place is here. With _me_." His lips brushed Yuugi's jaw emphatically, accompanied by the barest sensation of fangs pressing against his skin, making Yuugi suppress another shiver, not from the chill.

"If my lord would prefer another servant to go in my stead, you need only name them." Yuugi received another annoyed growl for his insolence, but that was all. The vampire lord would save his real punishment for later.

They both knew there _was_ no one better suited to lead the caravan to Taernsby. The village was plague-stricken and its residents running out of time. Normal humans would be susceptible to the illness, and vampires could not handle the days-long journey to such an out-of-the-way destination without a great deal of effort and preparation to obtain shelter from the sun. Only thralls, with their vampire blood-enhanced immune systems, could make the trip safely _and_ resist the plague they were trying to contain.

There were not many thralls to choose from, and even fewer that Yami would trust so far out of reach. The vampire lord had specifically restricted the members of his court to a single thrall per vampire, and now that reticence was coming back to strike him. But Yami would never admit that in millennia.

Now the moon had set, and Yuugi would leave with the morning. He let out a sigh and turned around as Yami's hands fell to grasp his waist. He stared into those blood-colored eyes. "One last Feeding before I go?" It was as much request as question. He needed Yami, needed to feel the vampire against him, filling him, while he had the chance.

A dry chuckle fell from the vampire's lips. "You can't resist me, can you?" Yami purred, pressing his lips against Yuugi's. They opened eagerly for him, welcoming his tongue.

"Mmm." His servant hummed agreeably. There was nothing he would refuse Yami if it would please his lord. Yuugi felt deft fingers grasp the ornate, wrought silver collar around his neck as they effortlessly unlocked the latch. The collar was dropped carelessly on the floor-- Yami's hands were busy ghosting over the exposed skin of his neck. One hand went to grasp the back of his neck, as Yami deepened the kiss, drawing a pleased moan from Yuugi.

Yuugi nearly whined when his lord withdrew his lips, but Yami tipped his head gently to one side, and immediately his pulse quickened, knowing what was about to happen. Lips pressed against his cheek, his jaw, the sensitive spot behind his ear ("Oh!" Yuugi couldn't help gasping this time) and then Yami's tongue was drawing a delicate line from his ear down his neck until it reached the hollow of his throat.

Yuugi's breath hitched; warmth curled in his belly and his hands locked around Yami's shoulders as the vampire's delicate teeth pinched the skin where Yuugi's blood pulsed in the vein. Another moment, and he felt twin pinpricks of fangs piercing the flesh. Vampire saliva dulled the pain into a pleasant burn, and he let out a soft sigh. It was delicious. Yuugi's knees went weak, and he pressed himself further against his lord, whose arms curled tighter around him to steady him.

It was over too quickly for Yuugi. The fangs withdrew, replaced by the deft tongue lapping at the wound. The same saliva that dulled the pain would quicken the blood clotting.

"My lord, please..." He pressed his body flush against Yami's. Now that warm blood was rushing through his own veins, Yami's body began to respond, and he ground his hips against his thrall.

"What do you want, little one?" Yami whispered in his ear. "Do you want my cock in your mouth? Do you want a taste of my blood next? Or do you just want me to fuck you?"

Yuugi squirmed, head spinning with possibilities. Gods, there were _so many_ things he wanted. But... "Mark me!" he bit out. "I want bruises, scratches--I want to feel you on me after I leave. Until I heal. To remember you...remember this!"

"Sweet talker," Yami muttered, and there was real affection in his voice. His grip was iron, however, when he suddenly gripped his servant's-- his _slave's_\-- neck tight enough that Yuugi gasped for breath. The fingers would leave bruises even if the wound from the recent Feeding weren't so fresh. As it was, Yuugi barely noticed the extra sting.

The grip around his throat loosened ever so slightly, allowing him to catch a breath, but pressure pulled on his neck, and he realized Yami was _dragging_ him toward the lavish four-poster bed in the center of the room. Yuugi stumbled after him, struggling to catch his breath; his pulse throbbed from both fear and excitement. Yami had always had a way of combining the two.

Finally he was released as Yami unceremoniously pushed him onto the bed. He fell onto his back and watched Yami climb on top of him. He moved slowly, deliberately, and Yuugi was reminded of a panther by the naked hunger in his eyes.

Lip curled, the vampire lord tore away the thin tunic keeping him from his slave's bare skin. The fine cloth was ripped nearly in two when Yami threw it behind him; Yuugi briefly mourned the damage-- it had been a _nice_ tunic-- but his lord would lavish him with garments and jewels later anyway. It wasn't a great loss.

Yuugi tried to reach for Yami's clothes as well, but he was rebuffed. "No." Yami pinned his arms to the bed, stretched above Yuugi's head. "Stay," Yami commanded. Yuugi wanted to run his hands over Yami's body, through his hair, oh so much, but he'd been told to stay still, so his hands remained where they were. Just like he'd been told.

Bending over, Yami pressed his mouth against Yuugi's again, and he opened for him with a moan. As tongues and lips caressed each other, Yami's hands glided over the taut body of his thrall. He stroked the pale skin, gliding over lean muscles, belly, chest. He came to his nipples, rubbing and pinching them until they were hard and aching. Yuugi moaned and thrust his hips against Yami. He could feel his slave's erection through both of their pants.

The vampire lifted his head to study Yuugi's body with a roving eye. He chuckled. "Such a beautiful creature you are, little Yuugi. Pale and soft...let's make you prettier." Nails nearly as sharp as claws raked over Yuugi's skin, leaving long stripes welling blood over his chest as Yuugi yelped.

He had to dig his hands into the bed sheets to remember not to touch his own flesh, or Yami's. His lord leaned over as if to kiss the scratches-- but no, he _licked_ them, sliding his tongue over the flesh and lapping at the fresh blood. Yuugi gasped at the sensation of the rough tongue stinging the scratches and then numbing them.

Yami paused long enough to glance over his servant's body. Pale as a vampire's, writhing in pleasure, and still, unfortunately, half-clothed. He plucked at the drawstrings of Yuugi's pants, who was only too happy to wriggle out of them before Yami tore them off his body as well. The vampire hummed pleasantly at the sight of his slave's hard cock. He ran the fingers of one hand along its length, eliciting a moan from Yuugi.

"Hard and aching for me, aren't you, my little slave?" Yami whispered in Yuugi's ear. "Do you want more?"

"Yes, Master," Yuugi said, jerking at every slow caress from his lord.

"To think there was a time you were so shy and meek, too," Yami chuckled. "Do you remember the first time you came to me, when I made you my thrall?"

As if Yuugi could forget. He'd heard of the vampire king, glimpsed him around the palace, but he hadn't _known_ Yami until the last human king died and Yuugi took his place as their lord's personal servant-- though only Yuugi had been blessed with the opportunity of becoming a thrall as well, with all the abilities and long life that came with the exchanging of blood with his master.

"You looked scared then, probably didn't know what to expect, or what to do. Like a lost pet. You were so _innocent_. Until I showed you. Taught you pleasure." Yuugi's moan was nearly a whine as Yami massaged the cock in his hand. "And _pain_." He squeezed, just for a moment. Yuugi cried out, and Yami gently kissed the head of his cock, smiling, not quite an apology. "And here you are mewling like a cat in heat. Whatever happened to that shy and innocent Yuugi?"

"You fucked him into your pet, my lord," Yuugi gasped out.

That drew a genuine laugh out of Yami. "And cheeky! That's the second time you've sassed me, little one. I think you deserve a punishment." He grinned wide, showing his fangs, and stood to his feet. "Turn over, boy. Hands and knees." As Yuugi obeyed, Yami finally divulged himself of his own clothes, stripped as naked as his servant, slave, _pet_. All words were applicable between them.

His own cock was hard, but it could wait. Yami was much more interested in his pet right now, who was showing a perfect ass and back to his master. He ran his hands down his back, feeling Yuugi shiver with anticipation, and grasped two handfuls of ass in his steely grip. "Do you want me to fuck you, right here, right now, little one?"

Yami's fangs brushed against Yuugi's ear as he whispered the question. The sensation left his breath shaky, and he tried to speak. "I-if that's what you want." He felt a finger gently circle his hole and automatically clenched at the dryness. It would be rough, if his lord took him without any preparation, even if he _was_ experienced.

He heard Yami hum in his ear, and then as soon he managed to relax, the finger disappeared. He could hear Yami doing something behind him, but he didn't dare to look. "Keep count, slave."

That was the only warning he got before the sting of a flogger hit his ass, and he yelped. More in surprise than pain, to be honest, though the next hit was sure to be harder. "Ah, one."

"One, what?"

Yuugi licked his lips. "One, Master." The next one _was_ harder, and Yami's strokes sped up as well, hitting erratically, sometimes on his cheeks, others on his thighs. By the time Yuugi had counted to eight, the strikes moved to his upper back and were sure to leave welts the next morning. "E-eleven, Master."

Yami tutted behind him. "You skipped one."

"Sorry, Master." He felt a cool hand stroke his head reassuringly, fingers grasping his long locks of black hair. He leaned into the touch, allowing his eyes to drift shut for a moment.

"Start over."

Another slap on his ass. "O-One, Master."

By the time Yuugi counted to fifteen, his entire back was red and stinging. He was sure there'd be bruises the next morning. They might even still be there by the time he returned to Yami. His body warmed at the thought. He was already looking forward to their reunion.

The flogger was tossed under the bed as Yami said, "I think that's enough for now." He gripped Yuugi's shoulder, careful to avoid the fresh welts, and pulled until he was sitting upright, back against Yami's chest. Yami's other hand raked through his hair again. "Want me to make it feel better now?"

"Yes!" His excitement was so obvious it made Yami chuckle. With the care of long years of practice, the vampire pricked the vein of his wrist with one fang. Before the blood could drip down his arm, he presented it to Yuugi, who wasted no time in tasting it.

Yuugi couldn't have concealed his moan if he had wanted to. Yami's blood was like ambrosia, spreading warmth through his body with every gulp, so filled with energy he'd practically forget the pain from his flogging entirely, until he eventually came down from his high. His dick was hard and instantly leaking precum. It was amazing and addictive and he hated that he had to leave this behind, even for just a few weeks.

He whined when Yami withdrew his wrist, but Yuugi didn't fight it. The blood seemed to heighten his senses; when he was like this, he could swear he could feel Yami from across the room, never mind how it felt when skin touched skin. He pressed his body against Yami's, practically in the vampire's lap, and barely noticed any pain. He felt his lord's erection and eased it between his legs, grinding his ass against Yami's groin. He threw his head back, and the sound that came from his throat was practically a purr. "Master, I need you."

Yami savored the warm body pressed against his, matching his pet's movements with thrusts of his own. Perhaps Yuugi wasn't the only getting impatient. His hands massaged Yuugi's hips as he kissed the back of his neck. "Are you sure?" he teased.

Yuugi's breath hitched as he felt Yami's cock brush against his entrance. "Yes, please! I want you to fuck me!" Furiously stroking his own cock, Yuugi twisted his head to give his lord a pleading look.

Looking amused and a little smug, Yami pressed his lips against Yuugi's for a moment. "Patience, little pet." He leaned back far enough to grab the small bottle on the nightstand beside the bed and wet his fingers. He pushed until Yuugi was lying prone on the bed and gripped his ass.

Yuugi felt a fleeting sting until wonderfully cool, slick fingers soothed the sensitive flesh. He felt himself relaxing under the vampire's touch. One slick finger rubbed against his entrance and Yuugi drew in a deep breath. He almost whined when he felt Yami enter him, that deft finger coating his insides, teasing him as it was joined by a second finger.

While Yami had two fingers buried inside his pet, he ran his other hand through Yuugi's hair, over his cheeks, petting as if Yuugi was a giant cat. Yuugi leaned into the touch as he clenched around his lord's hand, trying to draw him in deeper. A third finger entered, spreading him out, and the sound he made was nearly a purr.

"What do you want, my pet?" Yami asked again as he leered at his servant's wriggling ass. His own cock was hard and dribbling, but he couldn't resist teasing the boy when he was so needy like this.

"I-- want-- you..." Yuugi groaned. He ground against Yami impatiently. "Inside me. Wanna feel you. Want your... cock." Yami's fingers found his prostate, and-- "Oh! Gods, oh fuck-- My lord!" Yuugi moaned, and Yami smiled. "I need-- fuck me-- Master, please!"

Yami planted a final nibbling kiss on Yuugi's neck and removed his fingers, lining up his pet's entrance with his own cock. "You've been a good pet, Yuugi." He thrust into him with one clean motion, drawing a breathless, pleased cry of relief from his servant. He was not gentle; he kept up a steady pace, drawing in and out with slow, heavy thrusts that sent Yuugi into a spiral of greater and greater pleasure. "Do you want me to slow down, pet?" Yami grunted.

"No! Harder, please!" Yuugi couldn't stop moaning; wouldn't have tried if he could. His lord liked him loud, liked letting the whole castle know he was claimed, and Yuugi always strove to please his master.

Yami's rhythm quickened, and he hit the spot his fingers had found so swiftly before, drawing eager yells from Yuugi. "You like being mine, don't you, Yuugi? _My_ slave, _my_ pet, _mine_ to use and please however I like."

"Yeeeess--" Yuugi's hips rose in time with Yami's, matching him beat for beat. "Yours. Only yours." Yuugi gasped between thrusts, "Others-- can hear-- can see. Only you-- can touch."

_That_ nearly set off Yami himself. Yuugi was so obedient to his orders, and yet he had a mischievous side. The shy teen he'd caught glimpses of in the palace had quickly disappeared, replaced by a consummate show-off after he'd shared Yami's bed. His wardrobe drew stares whenever they went out-- if it wasn't from the shine of the diamonds and sapphires Yami draped him in, it was the sheer and provocative outfits he wore. He took being stroked and fondled publicly in stride. He'd probably let the vampire lord fuck him over the dinner table if Yami himself wasn't so jealous.

His pace quickened and hardened, sensed the tension coiling in Yuugi's body. "You're so-- pretty when you're like this. Sweating, moaning. Falling to pieces beneath me." Yuugi moaned in agreement. "And it's all mine." Yami paused, placed his fangs against Yuugi's neck, who arched in anticipation. "If anyone even looks at you wrong, I'll stab their eyes out."

The noise Yuugi let out was not quite a giggle, but Yami wasn't finished. "Now scream for me, pet." He dug his fangs into his thrall's neck again and pounded into him at just the right angle. Ever the obedient servant, Yuugi came with a scream that echoed through the corridors of Yami's palace. Filled with the warmth of his second Feeding, Yami followed a moment later, emptying himself inside of his pet, who had all but collapsed underneath him.

The vampire idly licked at his latest wound as he rode out the last of his orgasm before rolling onto the bed beside his servant. He drew Yuugi, unprotesting, into his arms, inhaling the warm, salt-and-copper scent of him. "Was that a good enough farewell for you?" he murmured.

"Mm-hmm," Yuugi agreed dreamily, clinging to the vampire's body.

"Good enough to keep you here?"

Yuugi giggled. His eyes were already drifting shut. "Good enough to keep me coming back for more," he promised. His breathing slowed as Yami watched him ease into slumber, and a wry smile tugged at the vampire's lips. That, he supposed, would have to be enough.


End file.
